The Orange Ninja
by LBMA
Summary: Followed Naruto from the start to the end- Watch as Naruto becomes a Ninja. The way he is treated with no guide to help him although his parents are alive. Naruto faces life and death in an emotion way. Watching his parents protect him while him not even knowing, and Sakura Sasuke helping him and how he fell in love with Hinata-chan.. All other characters are added and included.
1. Chapter 1

**New story once again, very much love the ideas of this story but will always do the other stories as well. Please also give "The Afterlife" and "TrueLove" a try! Many thanks.. **

**Anyone wishes in becoming a beta reader for this story or any other stories of mine do let me know- PM ASAP**

**Sorry for typos- spelling mistakes etc!**

**Next Update for all my stories will be after the 23****rd**** of this month- See you shortly..**

**The Orange Ninja- The first Task **

Naruto didn't think about it till just after he graduated. He was going to be full educated Ninja, which only meant getting loads of missions, and getting stronger.

He was excited to be once step closer to his dream!

Naruto sat in class patiently waiting for Iruka to come in and give him the teams he would go in. He turned to Sasuke "Would be amazing if we were on the same team huh" Naruto told the raven hair boy.

Naruto and Sasuke have been best friends since they were young. They grew up very close together considering they have both been through the same experience... Sasuke lost his mum and dad and was only left with his brother while Naruto has always been alone. He heard his parents died when he was born but that wasn't how Naruto understood Sasuke then most. What it was was how the village was treating him. The people of the village looked at him like he was a disease and of course it hurt the young ninja but because of that pain of being alone and being hurt he was able to get closer to Sasuke more because Sasuke wasn't well treated in the clan after his parents murder..

Naruto glance at the class and saw other young ninjas much like himself. In front of him sat Shikamaru and Choji. Both best friends and never seen without the rest. Choji with his eating habits and Shikamaru with "Everything being a drag". On the other side of the room were Sakura, Ino and Hinata. Sakura and Ino was having a talk amongst themselves, glancing in Sasuke direction many times, while Hinata just blushed looking from one girl to the other. Naruto looked closely to Hinata and smile when he saw her flashing a smile towards the girls. On the front row sat Kiba and Shino. Kiba was a funny lab, always loud and is much like Naruto in many ways with his pup Akamaru. Shino was more of a person who would watch from afar but the second smartest here.

"I can't wait any longer" Sasuke whispered to Naruto who nodded in agreement...

Before Naruto could say any more the 4th Hokage walked into the room, followed by three Jonin. One guy that had silver hair and was wearing a mask, one girl with long black hair and red eyes and another guy that had short black hair.

The 4th Hokage was a Hokage that was respected by most. He had yellow hair much like Naruto's hair. Everyone loved the 4th Hokage; even Naruto respected him and the third Hokage. Naruto respected most Hokages mainly because of his dream.

"Well congratulations for getting to this stage" Minato spoke loud enough to gain all the young students attention, although his appearance was enough to do that. "After a careful thought I have decided your teams and Sensei from now on... I'll call the names of the students then they will go off with their Sensei ok" Minato asked the young children who all just nodded silently.

"Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga, team 8 with Kurenai Sensei". Kiba, Shino and a nervous Hinata walked down towards their teacher who smiled happily at them. Naruto glanced at Hinata as she was walking to her Sensei _"Believe in yourself Hinata"_ he thought then looked the other way knowing Hinata was about to glance at him before she left the room.. Naruto knew Hinata glance at him quite a lot. That was one of the many reasons why he was so interested in her. Kurenai then took the students and made her way biding good bye to the Hokage and smiling at the black hair guy.

"Who do you think we will get" Sasuke whispered to Naruto "Free ramen on the black hair guy" he stated knowing how much Naruto loves ramen.

"Deal" Naruto said bumping fist with Sasuke which without doubt was seen by the Hokage and the two remaining Jonin.

"Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara. Team ten with Asuma" The Hokage nodded towards the black hair guy.

"Guess your getting me dinner" Naruto happily said. Sasuke just grunted.

Soon Asuma was gone with Shikamaru, Ino and Choji. All that was left in the room was Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto.

"You three will be team 7, with Kakashi" The Hokage said simple.

"_Great"_ Naruto thought.

Naruto watched as neither Sakura or Sasuke got up or made a slight movement to move. Since far back Sakura has always had an issue with Naruto since he was young but was madly in love with Sasuke. Once when Sakura was saying silly things about Naruto, Sasuke stood up for his friend.

"You guys can come down now" Kakashi said looking at the three students.

Naruto who has enough of the silence glares between Sakura and Sasuke. He got up and pushed Sasuke slightly "Move then" he told the raven hair boy who just glared at him.

Sasuke grunted and got up and walked to the front in front of Naruto. While walking down the stair Naruto stopped in front of Sakura row and allowed her to go in front as a sign of lets start again. She just frown at Naruto and walked in front. Naruto flinched at the frown but still wouldn't let it anxious him as he knew today was an exceptional day.

**X_X**

As Minato got back to the office he leaned back against the chair, drained from seeing Naruto.

The 3rd Hokage walked into the room "So how is your son doing" he asked harshly knowing it would make Minato feel worse.

"Hokage- Sama, please no more" Minato plead

"Are you every going to let him know" Sarutobi asked

"I can't, and you know I can't" Minato admitted.

"But isn't the boy suffering enough" Sarutobi argued taking a sit

"Yes I very much know that but if I tell him he will just suffer more. Only Kakashi and the three other Jonin and yourself know the truth and you know if I tell him it would most likely kill him" Minato exclaimed placing his hands over his head feeling stressed and depressed.

"It still won't stop me looking after him from afar, incase if Kurama runs a mock" Minato added on.

"Minato, you are causing trouble for yourself but I do completely understand you" Sarutobi lectured feeling a bit guilty since he was one of those who caused this mess Minato was in now.

"I'll also watch over the young boy" Sarutobi declared gaining a smile from Minato.

**X_X**

Kakashi sat his new students down. "So now I want you to introduce yourselves and tell me your dream" he watched as Naruto sat in the middle smiling, Sasuke sat on Naruto's left while Sakura sat on Naruto far right. Going further away from Naruto then what was needed.

"Who first" Kakashi stated, glancing at the three ninjas. Naruto spoke first "I want to get stronger, gain the village's respect and become the Hokage" he stated very excitedly. That he even smiled to himself.

Sasuke grin looking at how excited his best friend was and Sakura was about to say something but decided it was best not too.

Kakashi turn to Sakura "Your dream"

"My dream is become a great Ninja and hopeful-ly mar-ry so-meone soo-on" She stuttered glancing at Sasuke many times

Kakashi laughed in his head then turned to Sasuke

"My dream is to protect those who mean dear to me" he said looking at Naruto then looking at Sakura. "And" he glanced down to his hand "To kill the one who killed my clan" He stated with such passion.

Naruto and Sakura caught their breath. Kakashi just glance at the young boy who had dark eyes.

"Well I'm Kakashi Hataka. My dream is to write a book" Kakashi stated giggling a little bit.

"We meet tomorrow at 6am ok" Kakashi told his students "Training ground 7. You should really get to know each other better before then ok" and vanish without another word.

The students watched as he went missing. "Wow" Naruto stated

"It natural for a teacher at his level to do something like that" Sasuke told his team as he got up to leave.

"Sasuke! Where you going to?" Naruto asked

"For food... You guys coming?"He asked Naruto and Sakura who followed him straight away.

Unknown to the young students Kakashi was watching from afar_. "I wonder if they will past the test"_ Kakashi thought to himself.

**X_X**

Sasuke already knew where he was eating but it still annoyed him when he heard each door of the local restaurants shutting on him. He glanced at them knowing they were glaring at Naruto.

He glance backed to Naruto who was smiling like an idiot. _"Of course he realised it"_ Sasuke thought to himself. He walked a bit faster wanting to get away from the glareful people, knowing Naruto was directly behind him. Sakura on the other hand realised the glares was for Naruto and decided to stand future away from them. "_Why are you going there Sasuke-kun" _Sakura cried _"doesn't he know that he will be hated to" _Sakura thought at the possibilities that maybe Sasuke didn't realised at all. She thought it was for her best interest to tell him. _"Maybe he will start to like me" _She thought hopeful.

Once they got in the place they needed to Sakura asked "What is this place"

"Its the best restaurant ever Sakura-chan" Naruto told her. Sakura flinch at how kind Naruto was. "Don't call me chan" she barked back.

Sasuke just watch the scenes then thought it was better if he moved to take a sit knowing Sakura would followed him straight away which worked. He watched as Naruto moved slowly and took at sit next to him with a painful expression. Sakura didn't seem to care but just looked at the menu.

As the waitress came by "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. Nice to see you again... Second time today" She added with a wink

"Sasuke lost a bet so he owns me dinner" Naruto told her going back to his usual self

Sasuke wink behind Naruto back but didn't say anything, Sasuke originally thought Kakashi was going to be their Sensei but knew Naruto 'lost' money and Sasuke couldn't just watch his friend suffer from no dinner.

Once the waitress took their order Sakura turned to Sasuke "So you're paying for **his** ramens Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke just nodded

"He will turn fat" Sakura told Sasuke and only then Sasuke realised that Sakura wasn't even saying Naruto name, even more talking about him like his not really here.

"I train everyday so I'll be ok Sakura-chan" Naruto said innocently.

"I told you not to talk to me you demon" Sakura snapped back _"Only Sasuke can called me chan"_

"Can you try to be nice" Sasuke spat back having already heard enough.

Sakura stared at Sasuke with a hurtful expression.

"I didn't say anythin-"Sakura started but got interrupted by Naruto "I don't mind Sasuke. Leave it please" Naruto stated looking at the boy.

Sasuke just nodded and an odd silence came about.

They eat in silence. Once they finished Sasuke told the other two to wait for him outside which they did so. He was hoping it would give them a chance to talk.

As Sakura and Naruto stood outside Naruto said "Sorry I won't say chan anymore" not glancing at Sakura anymore. Sakura just nodded. Naruto looked in many different directions but would stare anywhere near Sakura. She glances at him only to see a painful expression. _"Why is he making a look like that" _Sakura thought feeling a bit hurt.

"Naru-"

"Ah" Naruto stated and ran towards an alleyway across the street. Sakura saw the boy run and looked back at the restaurant to see Sasuke still talking to the owner of the shop. _"Best go with the idiot" _Sakura thought and ran after Naruto

Once in the alley way she saw a sight that she never wanted to see.

She saw a little girl getting bullied by some kids no older then she was. "What are you doing" Naruto spoke up.

"If it isn't the demon huh" The brown hair boy spat

"Look at how stupid he looks" The black hair boy said.

"I asked what the hell do you think you are doing" Naruto yelled. Sakura knew no one could hear them. They were quite deep down in the alley way.

The brown hair boy took the girl money and then the black hair girl pushed her away.

Sakura flinched at the connection of the little girl had with the hard ground. She glances next to her to see Naruto glaring at the boy. She was partly shocked at how angry he looked "Sakura, can you please take the girl now" Sakura watched at the boys walked towards Naruto "You starting a fight with us demon" the black hair guy spat, the brown hair guy just pushed Naruto as Naruto fell a few steps back. "I hate people like you the most" Naruto spat at the black hair guy.

Sakura jumped back as the black hair guy punched Naruto, the brown hair guy started kicking him and they took turns to kick him. Sakura glanced back and knew no one was going to save them. Why should she spend her time saving him? She took a step back scared to be hit. She watched as the two boys were punching her friend. Wait her friend... since when did Sakura see Naruto as her friend.

Flash images pop into Sakura mind, when Naruto said sorry, when Naruto look in pain and when Naruto looked angry. Only then she realised Naruto was like everyone else. He was an human. A human with normal feeling. He was no demon; he was just a little boy. Sakura then experience a new pain that they never felt before. She felt angry, annoyed and fed up. Why was she being so mean to Naruto when he was like just everyone else?

She was still scared but it didn't stop her from trying to pull the boys from Naruto. In process from pulling the black hair boy of slightly he hit her on the cheek and she fell. The pain on her cheek hurt and she really wanted to run away but she saw he friend hidden, getting beaten up.

She got up again and tried for the second time. This time throwing random punches all over the place till once of her punches connect with the black hair guy face. Once they both got off Naruto she went to his side glaring at the two boys.

"Your totally gonna get it now slut" the brown hair boy shouted and was getting ready to throw a punch at Sakura.

"Sensei its this way" A voice spoke from the alley way. Both boys stopped what they were doing and glance towards the opening of the alley way. "Sasuke" "Sasuke-kun" Naruto and Sakura said.

Sasuke glanced at his best friend, he head has a cut and his move like his ribs hurt allot. He also had a battered lip. Sasuke immediately was angry and it took everything to stop himself from hurting the boys.

As the boys started running over the fence Sasuke ran to his best friend. "You ok" he asked

"Of course" Naruto stated trying his best to get up. He then looked at the Sakura and saw she was punched on the face "You helped Naruto why" Sasuke asked, Sakura just didn't answer.

HE glanced at Naruto again "Want to paint them later" he asked trying to make his friend forget about the pain.

"Forget later, lets do it now" Naruto laughed.

"Paint" Sakura looked at both of the boys

"Its fun when they are all painted" Sasuke grin

"Can I help" she asked. The boys looked at her and Naruto turn into a big grin "Of course" he shouted.

"But first we need to take Naruto to the hospital" Kakashi stated popping up next his team with a green book in his hand.

"You were her the whole time" Sasuke asked him only to get a nod as a reply. Sasuke tut.

"Lets go Naruto" Kakashi said placing his book away and helping the young boy up. Naruto cried in pain but bit his lip to hide his pain. Once Kakashi had a good hold of Naruto, Naruto looked at Sakura "Thanks for helping me Sakura" he told her.

Sakura look at the floor then glance back at him "It sad if I have to keep on saving you so you have to get stronger ok" All three of the boys were looking at her "And you can call me chan if you want to" she admitted.

Naruto just smiled but Sasuke eyes relaxed. Kakashi looked at the young Ninjas.

"Thanks Sakura-chan" Sakura smiled.

"Thank you" Sasuke added on making Sakura blush.

"Well it great you guys past huh" Kakashi stated.

"Wait we were in a test" Sasuke asked following Kakashi and Naruto to the hospital, shortly followed by Sakura.

"Yep. Thought who abandon their friends were seen as scum- That's rule number one. If you didn't show me that then I would have sent you all back to the academy tomorrow morning" Kakashi admitted.

"You put us under a test without even knowing "Sakura asked who was now helping Naruto to walk.

"Pretty much"

"This is gonna be so hard" Sasuke whispered.

"Well done team 7 for passing your first test. Tomorrow we will start training".

His team just nodded.

**X_X**

The next morning Sasuke and Sakura got to the training group before 6. Naruto came directly at 6.

They started talking while waiting for their Sensei. Little did they know that they were going to be waiting for two hours...

Naruto rubbed his ribs from the pain from yesterday but never stopped smiling.

"So you like Sasuke huh Sakura-chan" Naruto asked after waiting over two hours for Kakashi.

"Shu-tttt u-ppppp" Sakura yelled grabbing Naruto clothes. Naruto just laughed "Sakura-chan" he moaned

Sasuke just smiled watching the change between his team turn for the better.

"But I always see you watching him and blushing and all" Naruto stated making his situation worse. Sakura began to shake Naruto "Shutt-upp"

Sasuke watch as Sakura blushed brightly "Like you can talk Naruto" Both Naruto and Sakura stopped to look at Sasuke "The way you keep looking at Hinata every single da-" But was stop by Naruto jumping on Sasuke. Naruto pushed Sasuke on the floor trying to shut him up in a playful way. "You always smile and watch her" Sasuke tried to say but it was hard with Naruto using his hands to shut Sasuke up.

"You. Like. Hinata?" Sakura asked watching Naruto.

Naruto pushed himself of Sasuke and rubbed his wounds from yesterday "Noo-o, she just cool" Naruto stated. Sasuke just chuckled getting up himself.

"_I always thought Hinata liked Naruto" _Sakura thoughtand looked at Sasuke only to get a nod from him _"So both like each other huh but Naruto just doesn't realise himself huh" _ Sakura thought evilly and smiled.

"Well if you don't like her you should talk to her" Sakura said looking at the sky trying her best not to laugh.

"Any who where is Kakashi" Naruto asked desperately changing the talk.

Sakura and Sasuke just glared as they looked around "Wasn't he the one who told us to get here early" Sasuke asked.

"Well maybe we got the time wrong" Naruto asked Sakura and Sasuke.

"Nope you got the time right" Kakashi said popping up out of nowhere making his student jump.

"I told you guys to meet at 6, didn't say I would be here by then" Kakashi stated holding his book

His three students stared at him but didn't say anything. They just groaned.

**X_X**

Kakashi training consider off running around the training grounds over 100 times. He mention to his students he was planning to be a harsh at 'Guy' but the students just look at him baffled by this 'Guy' person.

Kakashi made his team train for the first four days. On the fourth day he started with running again.

Kakashi made then run and run and run till they felt their legs were falling off. He gave the student who finished first was able to have a longer break. The winner of course was Sasuke shortly followed by Naruto then Sakura.

Kakashi started with Sakura while Naruto and Sasuke sat down to catch their breath. Sakura who wasn't able to catch her breath was tired. Kakashi started with basic Taijutsu. He did basic close combat with Sakura. "Watch you two" he told Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sakura I want you to attack me like I'm a bad guy" Kakashi told Sakura while getting ready in a stand. Sakura just nodded getting ready to fight.

She ran to Kakashi and threw a punch, Kakashi doge and she threw another punch. The timing of her punches where quite fast and straight after each other. Kakashi kept dodging as he was able to see where each punch was coming from. Although Sakura shows a great sign in strength her movements was suckish.

"You need to think of a plan before you punch Sakura" Kakashi told her as he kicked her away.

Sakura cried at she hit the floor but quickly shooked it off and ran for another punch, She kept swinging and swinging, getting annoy each time her punch wouldn't hit her teacher. After ten minutes of Sakura trying to punch Kakashi she got quite tired. _"She has amazing charka control without her even know she is doing so and even without a break each punch is pretty strong" _Kakashi thought looking at the young girl.

"Sakura you need to work on your chakra control a bit more, but I think I can teach you a certain Justus soon if you want to learn it" Kakashi asked.

Sakura just smiled brightly "Can I do it" she asked vulnerable, almost doubting herself. Sasuke and Naruto both noticed the vulnerableility in her voice.

Kakashi just gave her a thumps up and that was enough to get her excited "You can take a break now Sakura, Naruto your next" Naruto got up as Sakura sat down.

"Good luck" Sakura whisper to Naruto as he walked past. She was partly shocked she never got an answer. She turn to Sasuke "He always in that state when his trying to contrite" Sasuke said partly lying. Sasuke knew the real reason Naruto was in such a strong contracting state, it was the fact that the stupid fox was excited how strong Kakashi looks like. Naruto had to calm himself down or that stupid fox might take control. Naruto told Sasuke about his troubles when they were younger. Sasuke always saved Naruto without knowing the reason behind why Naruto was getting targeted. One night Naruto told him with fear in his eyes that he would lose his only friend but Sasuke stood by him no matter what, grateful that he knew the real reason. Now when ever Naruto gets bullied he knows exactly how to hurt the person bulling him and has a reason too.

"Ready Naruto" Kakashi asked watching how the young Ninja struggled coping with his inner demon. Kakashi felt sorry for the young boy. His life was bad as it was but his future wouldn't get any better..

Naruto wouldn't say he was scared but excited that he was going to fight a real Ninja. Kakashi saw the look in the young Ninja's eyes and couldn't help but feel sorry for the young boy.

"Ready" He asked the fox boy who gave Kakashi a signal to go on.

Naruto went straight for a punch but Kakashi block with his hand then kick Naruto so he would fall down. Unknown to Kakashi, Naruto already had a plan and used his shadow clone Justus so when he was falling Kakashi was attack by 7 other Narutos.

Kakashi was surprised by the little Ninja but easily got rid of all the other clones. What he wasn't ready for what the real Naruto he knocked down was ready so close to punch Kakashi in the stomach. Kakashi knew any other Genin or even a Chuunin would fall for it but Kakashi was far past then level.

Kakashi used a simple jutsu. _"Body replacement jutsu" _Kakashi thought and immediately moved behind Naruto. Kakashi slap the young boys head and watch him fall "I have a prefect Jutsu for you Naruto" he watched as the boy eyes beamed "But like Sakura your charka control needs help".

"Sasuke your next" Naruto mumbled as Kakashi watched him walk away while rubbing his head. Kakashi was impressed by his moves but yet it was all too easy.

Sasuke walked in front of Kakashi and prepared to fight as he stood there with too much confident. _"Without his Sharingan he is still trouble. Maybe more of trouble than Naruto" _Kakashi thought watching the young boy in front of him.

Kakashi just nodded and Sasuke was in front of him. Kakashi had to kick Sasuke back and to gain his bearing again. Once his mind was in the fight he watched Sasuke closely. Sasuke got up and ran straight again holding a three shuriken. Sasuke threw the Kunai in Kakashi "Shurikenjutsu" Sasuke shouted doing a couple of hand signs.

All the shuriken threw in Kakashi blind spots. For that quick second Kakashi was grateful for his Sharingan. Kakashi used his hidden Sharingan to doge each Shuriken. Then he did some more hand signs and allowed the last one to hit him gaining at wide grin from Sasuke. Before the last one hit him he said _"Body replacement jutsu"..._

And slap Sasuke in his head just like he did with Naruto "Don't get happy too quickly Sasuke" he told his student as Sasuke just looked at his teacher. The sight of loosing and misery was clear on his face. "Itachi taught you that huh" Kakashi asked the boy. He just nodded "His is the best at that jutsu, I thought I was nearly there" Sasuke admitted. _"If only you knew" _Kakashi thought watching Sasuke walk back to his team mates. Kakashi knew without the use of his Sharingan that jutsu would have hit him. "_What was Itachi thinking teaching the boy to aim for someone's blind spot. It could be dangerous". _Kakashi only frown but soon grin happy with his team results.

He walked to them "Well I have two Jutsu to teach you all, different each of course and would take ages to learn of course" Kakashi grin which only scared the students. _"Wasn't the running worse enough" _Naruto thought.

"But first you all need Charka training" Kakashi clapped his hands "This will be so much fun" he grin scaring his students more than before..

**X_X**

Minato sat on the tree completely covering his present. He watched as team 7 was fighting Kakashi and couldn't help but be so proud when Naruto fought. He then felt an urge to hug the boy and say sorry but knew that was impossible. He watched how happy the boy was with his two friends and felt guilty from everything he put the little boy through and everything that will happen to him.

He remembered his promise with his wife and that made him feel stronger. "_All for Naruto sake" _He thought glancing at the boy again. _"All for him"_He tried to convince himself.

He glance up at the sky "Kushina, when are you coming back" he whispered "Our son needs us" he close his eyes and felt a drip fall out. _"All for him" _he said to himself once again before vanishing to go to his office once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry late update, family problems but gonna be writing for a while then for all three stories so I can just focus on uploading the chapters... Next upload should be after 17****th**** for all three stories I have.**

**I know it will be very confusing but please hold on. Want to get the young Naruto out of the way so I can focus on NarutoxHinata and Naruto strength when his older so the next couple of chapters will be moving quite fast :-) **

**MYK-ON- Thank you very much!**

**NarutoHinata20114251- Haha thanks again, tried my best to make the chapter bigger ;-)**

**NarutoKushina- I partly feel sorry for Minato aha, hopefully this chapter would make people understand and Minato doesn't always know people are calling him a demon "When in pain he turns a blind eye from weakness and sorrow. Everything becomes a dream". Thanks for your review!**

**Thanks for your reviews, favourites and followers!**

**The Orange Ninja**

**Chapter Two-The unknown past**

As Minato sat watching the dark blue sky he thought about the sacrifice Kushina did for Naruto and him. Every month he would visit a certain tree and watch the sky. Thoughts of 12 years ago tormented him. He could never not recall about his dear wife no matter what happiness he felt.

"You have to pick! Your son or your wife" a man under a cloak screamed. Minato stood frozen by fear.

"Please you don't have to do this" Minato told the guy who was holding a kunai against Kushina neck and holding Naruto by his legs just slightly over the cliff.

"I beg you. Not my family" Minato cried. If only his seals where working, he cursed himself. The guy standing before him had some way to get rid of the seals that he always had on Kushina and the new seal he placed on his son shortly after his birth. Well no get rid of them but was able to disable them.

"Minato... save... Naruto..." Kushina mumbled harshly watching her lover suffer "Do... it...for...us" She added on pushing herself.

Minato was stuck, although he was the fastest, watching his love ones getting hurt he was struck with fear.

"What do you want" Minato spat at the masked man.

"I want you to pick one or the other" he replied back.

"I can't choose" Minato begged hoping for some miracle to happen.

Minato looked at the guy while he laughed and watched him as he chuck the baby over the cliff.

"Minato.. I'll.. always.. love...you" Kushina grin at her husband.

"I'll help you pick one". The mask man said while chucking the baby over the cliff and placing his hand ready to slice Kushina neck. Minato was then torn. I can make both he thought, hoping so hard.

He rushed to pick up his child before he crashed into to the sea and then teleported back up to help his wife at his top speed...

Once he reached his original position he saw her red hair he thought he made it. Happiness took over his chest and a grin appeared "Kushina" he shouted catching his girl before she fell from tiredness much like she did when they were younger..

"Kushina" he said holding his wife, shaking her slightly all while looking at his baby boy as he place his boy in his arm probably.

"Kushina" he whispered again, for the first time since catching his wife glance at her. All the happiness that he felt was taken away from him in an instance as he saw his wife in his arm with no heart, not colour and not even a smile..

"Hey Kushina" he mumbled, trying to keep his voice even although his voice betrayed him "Kushina look, Naruto here" He desperately tried to take his mind of the fact he was holding his dead wife's body "I saved Naruto Kushina just like you said" he cried "His our son after all" Minato stated holding Kushina closer "Come on Kushina" he begged, rocking his wife with his son in his arm. "Kushina please" he asked as tears dropped from his eyes on too Kushina and his newly born son.

"Kushina" he cried.

**X_X**

After what seem like years to Minato but only barley moments, Kakashi came "Sensei" he mumbled watching his sensei as he held his child and dead wife.

Kakashi went to take the baby out of his hands which he Sensei allowed him to do. Whether his sensei actually allowed him he didn't know, considering his sensei looked lifeless.

Once the baby was carefully in his arm he glances down to his milady. His heart ached. "Sensei wha-" he couldn't keep up with the conversation. His mind, body and spirit couldn't either come in term with Kushina dying.

He decided the best cause of action was to sit here waiting for his Sensei to maintain control and become himself once again..

He slowly held in his sadness for the baby and Minato sake and calmed down the baby as the baby started crying."It's okay little boy" Kakashi sang to the baby much how Kushina did to her best friend children a while back.

"It's Naruto" Minato whispered, not moving an inch from where he was.

Kakashi looked at his sensei then back at Naruto "hush Naruto" Kakashi said studying his sensei.

Minato placed Kushina down softly then place a kiss on her forehead allowing his tears to drop out. "Kakashi take Naruto but to the village and keep him hidden ok" Minato stated not glancing in Kakashi direction once.

"What are you going to do Sensei" Kakashi asked

Minato wasn't in the right state. All he could think about was how he let down Naruto and Kushina. All he wanted in that quick second was revenge. Anything else and everything else seemed empty without his loved one.

"I'll stop hi-" Minato started but was stopped from seeing a women. A women huddle in a thick brown jacket. Kakashi looked up to follow Minato gaze.

"What the h-" he started but was stopped by the women holding up her hand "Do you wish to save that woman" she asked. Her voice so soft yet sounds so wicked. "Do you wish for that boy to live with the one thing he would need" She ask again "Don't you want that boy to be happy with both parents in his life" She asked plainly.

Minato who wasn't in his right mind frame said "Yes I'll do anything" before Kakashi was able to stop him.

"Sensei" Kakashi scowled

"Anything at all" the women clarified

Minato paused "Nothing that will hurt my son right"

"Nothing to hurt him physically" the woman admitted.

"What would you do to bring Kushina alive again" Minato asked.

"I would take half of your soul and bring your women back where you are, your women and your child will be able to live together" Minato beam "But you won't be able to see your Son till your wife comes back to you" Minato frown.

"How long would I leave my son for" he asked sadness in his voice

"Depends how long your soul takes to reach your wife soul" the women replied.

"What would happened if I spoke to him" Minato asked

"Nothing, but if the boy gets attached to you in anyway then you will die. Your wife will still come back but you will no longer be allowed to live. I think that would be worse than anything, letting your son get attached to you then you dying straight afterwards." she snapped

Minato looked at the ground. "A life without Kushina kills me, but not being able to raise my Son kills me too. Everything a little boy would ever want would to be with their mum and Dad plus with my job I highly doubt I can be there for the boy all the time. All I want is for Naruto to be happy, to live a good life. To feel loved because now his got a tail beast inside him he needs to be love... but a mum love is what the boy would really need" he thought.

"Sensei" Kakashi said "Please think carefully about this"

"Kakashi didn't you want your mum there while your dad was alive" Minato snapped.

Kakashi shut his lips. It was the truth throughout his life he wanted a mother figure. Kushina was the only motherly figure he had and now she was gone..

"If I do this how long would I have to wait till I can talk to my son again" Minato asked

"Maybe a year, maybe half a year" the women said. _"Maybe 12 years"_ the women thought but didn't wish to tell the Ninja. She knew that love defeated all and if she asked someone to do something to bring happiness to themselves and their son of course they would do it.

"So I would only miss a year. That's not that bad considering we can be a family once again" Minato admitted

"What do you say young Ninja. Time is running out" The women spoke, dying for his soul.

"This would be all for Naruto sake" Minato started then glance at his dead wife on the floor "Plus for mine too" He looked at the women "Deal" Minato knew it was stupid saying yes but knew there wasn't any other way that he would be able to help his son live a happy life without his wife's help. "All for Naruto sake right" Minato careless said

"Yes" the old women answered while weaving his sign to do what she needed to do...

**X_X**

8 years later.

"Naruto 8 today" the Sarutobi told Minato while he was in the Hokage office watching Minato work.

Back in the day Minato would always smile but now days he barely smiles and it hurt the old Ninja to watch. Sarutobi felt guilty. If only he didn't tell Kushina that Minato needed help, Naruto wouldn't have had a tail beast inside of him, Kushina wouldn't have been murdered and Minato wouldn't have made a deal with a witch ninja.

Of course he felt guilty but there was nothing he could do about it.

"When do you think Kushina will come back" He asked Minato

"Hopefully very soon" Minato said while writing a letter.

"What you writing there" The old man asked looking over Minato shoulders

"A letter for Naruto, so when Kushina finally returns I can give him the letters as they would explain allot to him" Minato stated "I write one every year on his birthday"

Sarutobi just nods "Hiruzen-sama" Minato says glancing at Sarutobi "Can you take Naruto out for ramens today please. Put the bill on the Hokage tap ok"

Sarutobi just smiled "Of course I would" he answered and left the room..

Minato looked outside the window loving the scene "Our son is 8 today Kushina.. Hurry back ok" he muttered then went back to his letter.

**X_X**

"Hokage" Kakashi came in to the office "The attack on Naruto in the mission was quite bad"

Kakashi thought back on the mission he had with team 7. A simple Class D mission which turn to a class C in matter of moments.

His been with team 7 for about 5 months now and knew they were able to do a D rank mission, but a C rank was a different story.

Their mission was simple, all they had to do was to transfer some goods past the red sea. Little did they know that the goods were life and death to the Village hidden in the hot water.

They were suddenly attacked by 3 Ninja, who proof much more then Kakashi can handle, Kakashi was grateful that Naruto lost control of his beat at that moment. If those Ninja wasn't distracted by Naruto raise in chakra then Kakashi wouldn't have had a chance to attack.

Kakashi then learnt their real reason to attack and that was Naruto tail beast. After he beat those three Ninja, they told him a name which was unknown to Kakashi. Hidan of the Village in the Hot Water. They said it was an direct order from Hidan "Bring the brat back"

Kakashi shiver at the memories, of how Sasuke nearly died, how Sakura was out cold most of the time and Naruto look once he realised he lost control. That sad expression. It was like a consist image in Kakashi head..

Kakashi felt responsibly for allowing the mission to get bad so easily and although the mission was a success it taught Kakashi that his team was weak, with only the basic learn they were still weak..

Minato just moaned rubbing the newly found frown on his head. "They are attacking far too soon" Minato stated. He was only 12 yet he was nearly in a life and death moment.

"What should I do" Kakashi asked knowing full well Minato couldn't do anything.

"If Kushina was here we could protect him together but I don't know how long that would take" Minato admitted. In his mind he only thought about his Son, it wasn't a new feeling as he thinks about his son allot but it was a feeling which he knew and understood what he had to do.

"Daam I really wish I could have seen Kushina" Minato admitted getting up from his sit. "Kakashi bring Naruto to training ground 14. I'll train him and make him stronger that way when they next attack Naruto wouldn't suffer as much"

Kakashi felt his eyes water slowly "But Sensei that means you wil-"

"Kakashi hurry! I need to protect my son" Minato snapped back then his face soften up "Even it if means dying" he smile to his student. A real smile and one that Minato hasn't let out for many years.

**X_X**

Naruto followed Kakashi to a training ground. Naruto wasn't really in the mood considering it was 9pm, only he was called and that he was in the middle of eating his dinner. Naruto couldn't help but not be excited.

He watched at Kakashi was walking in front of him, guiding him the way. Naruto could tell that even Kakashi wasn't in the mood to do much either. He slight heavily and placed his hands over her head knowing that now wasn't the right time to ask question. Naruto thought about what Sasuke and Sakura would say at this moment. Knowing that they were nowhere around meaning that they wasn't invited. Does this mean only Naruto was meant to come. Naruto ran his hands through his hair _"Gossh" he thought._

After what seemed like ages for the young Ninja finally arrive at the training ground. He watched as Kakashi stopped "Go Ahead Naruto" Kakashi told him with a hint of sadness. Naruto just nodded wondering if he caused Kakashi sadness, like he caused everyone else in the village sadness.

Naruto look up to see the Hokage standing in the middle of the training ground.

"Fourth Hokage" Naruto muttered standing still _"Why is the fourth Hokage here? Did I do something wrong"_

"Hurry along Naruto" shouted Minato. Naruto at first was hesitance but soon shake of his fear and ran towards the Hokage.

"Did I do something" Naruto ask the older man while Kakashi walk up from behind.

"Of course not" Minato replied crouching down to Naruto height. "I want to train you for a bit and teach you some Justus. Is that ok?" he placed his hand on the boy hair.

"Your gonna teach me" Naruto said while a huge grin appeared on his face.

"If that is ok? With Kakashi's help" Minato nodded towards Kakashi.

Naruto looked back at his sensei then back at the fourth Hokage "Did something happened" he asked him a stern look.

"_Nothing can get past this boy" _Minato thought and smiled "You know about whats inside you right" Naruto tap Naruto's tummy. Naruto just nodded "The reason why everyone hates me" Naruto mumbled. Minato just motioned his head "The reason your special" Minato told him. Naruto eyes widen but he listen carefully "You're special because you're a leaf Ninja who will someday bring a big change to this world". "Aint I a demon though" Naruto asked "No Naruto" Minato started which harsh eyes and a stern voice "You are a Ninja of the leaf! Don't you every forget that" Minato's words brought a warmest to Naruto's heart. No one has ever said those words to Naruto before. No one still Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi made him feel welcome as part of the leaf village.

"What did you need me for" Naruto asked brushing off all the warmest in his heart.

Minato saw the struggle the little boy was going through and stood up "I'm going to teach you a Jutsu. 3 Jutsu in the space of a couple of days, maybe a day or two. So you will be working really hard ok"

Naruto smiled and nodded "Of course"

"Naruto I want you to start by making as many shadow clones as possible" Kakashi stated.

"Shadow clones" Naruto repeated with a baffled look

"More shadow clones the easier you can learn" Minato explained.

Naruto nodded in agreement although he didn't really understand anything "Shadow clone Justus" he screamed.

**X_X**

Naruto was struggling with practice. One Jutsu was hard for him to get let alone three but the fourth Hokage and Kakashi made sure he didn't give up. Well it wasn't Naruto natural to give up doing anything but they guild him and gave him the confidence he needed. Naruto couldn't help but feel happy he was being accepted by someone who he didn't think would accept him.

Naruto summon over 200 shadow clones and spilt them into groups of three. One group of 66 was practicing the Rasengan that the 4th Hokage was personally teaching, the other group was learning Blade of wind from Kakashi and the last group was learning the Flying thunder god technique by a shadow clone from Kakashi and Minato. Naruto was stressed, he knew it would be okay and easier if it was just one Jutsu but to learn three different ones was hard work.

There was many times Naruto's shadow clones would collapse. He basically just learns how to mould his charka correctly and now this.

Naruto real body moved from one training spot to the other and then the other, working all day and all night.

Naruto struggled to keep the charka in his hands correctly for the Rasengan. The seal was written nor done right for the Flying thunder god and his wind charka wouldn't emit correctly. Naruto was frustrated.

"Maybe we should do one Jutsu at a time" Kakashi asked his Sensei as they watched over 200s Naruto's shouting and screaming different jutsu and failing.

"We don't have time Kakashi, but I think you might be right".

"Naruto" Minato called the little boy over. He watched as the boy undid his shadow clones and ran over.

"Yes" Naruto mumbled

"You feeling okay" Minato asked crouching down to Naruto height.

Naruto's eyes widen only slightly "I am frustrated" he admitted

"How about we call it a night and meet again at 9am" Minato suggested with a smile on his face.

Naruto just nodded and walked away with an upset look mumbling to himself.

"His upset" Kakashi stated as he stood next to Minato

"Of course he is. His been trying this for over one day yet and to him he hasn't made any improvements but to think he has allot of charka control is amazing" Minato smiled as he watched the boy walk further and further away.

"Pretty amazing" Kakashi said rubbing his head

"I know he is" Minato said proudly

"Tomorrow at 9 then Sensei" Kakashi asked. Minato nodded then used his jutsu to teleport back to his office.

"Kushina, his really strong" Minato told the stars once he was in his office.

**X_X**

Minato woke up extra early being excited to watch Naruto train once again. He asked the third Hokage two days ago to take control for the next week which he happily accepted even at his old age.

Once Minato reached the training grounds he saw that Kakashi already beaten him "Surprise to see you here early Kakashi" Minato told him.

Kakashi glance up from his book "I was excited to train but saw that" he nodded his head into the training ground direction and their Minato saw Naruto training on his own.

"Has he been training all night" Minato asked Kakashi

"I think so" Kakashi replied.

Minato and Kakashi watched Naruto for 30 more minutes. It seemed all 200 shadow clones were working on blade of wind. As they were about to stop him Naruto realised his sensei was there and undid all his shadow clones and ran towards his teachers. "Can we play tag" Naruto asked them

Kakashi glance at Minato "Sure we can Naruto" Kakashi said.

Naruto smiled and ran across the other side of the field. "I need to catch you guys ok" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi glance at Minato was a confused look. "Of course" Minato shouted back, couldn't help but smile thinking what Naruto has done or will do. He had a slight idea what it was.

"I will count" Minato said getting ready to move. "One, Two and Three" Minato and Kakashi went to run both in oppostie directions.

Kakashi failed to notice but Minato did, there were small seals on the floor. The seal was a circular spiral that had 5 dots on the outside. _Much like Naruto nine tail seal _Minato thought.

Before Minato and Kakashi could respond, Naruto called one shadow clone and in the next second they were right on top of their senseis. "Got ya" Naruto scream while he touched his sensei's tops.

Once Naruto touched his sensei he undid his shadow clone and smile and dance every so happily. "I did it! I did it" he shouted at danced around the 4th Hokage. Kakashi walked towards them with a huge grin on his face that couldn't be hidden.

_To think he learn one jutsu completely in one night is amazing _Kakashi thought as he watched the boy jump up and down.

"I'm have nearly done the wind thing but the rasange I need more help with" Naruto admitted.

"Shall we start" Kakashi ask the boy

"Hell yea-" he started but fainted. Minato rushed to catch him before he fall and succeeded.

"Kakashi you go and teach your other two students some Jutsu and I'll watch after Naruto" Minato said walking away from Kakashi with Naruto on his back.

Kakashi smiled at the sight "You should just admit you want to spend time with him" Kakashi mumbled and went off to find his two other students.

**X_X**

"Where Naruto Kakashi-Sensei" Sakura asked at she, Kakashi and Sasuke made their way to training ground 5.

"His doing some personal training" Kakashi stated not wanting to give up allot of details.

"With wh-" Sasuke started "So I am going to teach you some Jutsu" Kakashi cut in smiling as he watched his two student smile dazzlingly.

He knew Sasuke would question him later but he would save that issue for later on.

Kakashi turn to Sasuke "I'm going to teach you two jutsu. First being Fire Dragon Bullet and First Dragon Flame Bullet" Sasuke's eye sparkled.

Kakashi then turned to Sakura "I'm going to teach you two jutsu. Chakra Scalpel and Cherry Blossom Impact" Sakura smiled.

Kakashi then did a shadow clone. "Are you guys ready because its gonna get really hard from now on" Kakashi warn his students

The both nod, which a strong passion look.

**X_X**

Naruto rubbed his eyes waking himself up. He mentally slapped himself for falling asleep. His body was in pain. As he adjusts his eyes to his surrounding he saw the 4th Hokage sitting watching the sky.

"Oh your awake now" Minato asked as he turn around to face Naruto

Naruto just nodded.

"You did really well you know" Minato told the boy.

Naruto blushed slightly from the compliment "Not many people give me compliments you know" he admitted rubbing his head. Minato glance at the boy

"I mean I haven't done anything in particle to receive a compliment but still is nice to get one now and then" Naruto told the Hokage while watching the sunset.

Minato eyes followed what Naruto was gaze at. "I'm sorry to hear that" Minato told the boy, As pain and hurt hammering his heart.

Naruto glance at Minato, mouth wide open "I never said it was your fault Hokage-sama" Naruto stated raising his hands slightly "I just saying how I feel... Sorry" Naruto glance at the floor wishing he never said anything.

Minato smiled and messed the boy hair up a bit "I am just stating that I feel sorry for you" Minato told the boy only to receive a confused look. "Errm how would you put it" Minato thought watching the sun set "I'm sharing your pain" he looked at the young Ninja in the eyes.

"Sharing my pain" Naruto repeated

Minato nodded "When you love and respect someone it is only natural to share someone else pain. And when you experience the same type of pain"

"Why"

Minato glance at Naruto then looked at the sunset once again before it vanished "Because your my son" Minato said.

"Oh okay" Naruto mumbled. Minato mentally laughed while waiting till Naruto understood what Minato just stated. About 5 minutes later, Naruto jumped up from his sit "Wait, I'm your what-" Naruto shouted, completely confused.

"Sorry Naruto, for saying it like that" Minato admitted.

Naruto who didn't move a inch felt his father's pain but felt slightly selfish "How come you never told me" he said as his voice sounded alarmed.

"I had many reasons Naruto. First to get back the one I love and to save you from a lifetime of unhappiness" Minato admitted "But I guess the lifetime of unhappiness didn't really work. At that time I was scared and upset and knew I wasn't able to live on my own. I make a reckless decision believing it would help you which it would but mainly did it for myself" Minato glanced at his hand remembering how he was holding Kushina "I couldn't forgive myself for being slow and weak and I couldn't bare not being able to say goodbye or even living alone" Minato looked at his son "I failed to realised even thought I lost your mum I would have still had you. But I knew that my love for your mum was the reason I was living and knew I wouldn't have the strength to bring you up the way Kushina wanted to you be" Minato sighted "I thought only about the way I would be able to have my life back again and thought nothing about how it would affect you even though I was warned" Naruto watched his father but didn't say a word knowing his father wasn't yet finished "I failed to trust you and I fail you as a father. Even though years went past I still held up to hope that Kushina would come back. I watched you grow from the distance but turn a blind eye at your pain. I thought you were safe with me being the Hokage but I failed to open my eyes at the villager's feelings for the nine tail. I soon understood their feelings but still turned a blind eye. Once I turned a blind eye everything became a dream to me. Watching you sad and lonely I thought you were laughing and happy. I allowed my pain to lead me into a dream for the last 12 years unable to do anything for you"

Minato sight once again, as he felt his throat becoming sore and his heart pumping fast "But when I saw you again in that room while giving you your team I saw you smile and how you would talk to your friend, I thought even after everything you gone through you can still smile I was aspired to do the same. I watched you train and saw you weren't as weak as everything thought you were and then I heard about you getting hurt and that's when I realised it. That's the time I woke up from my long dream. I felt pain and hurt but you wasn't even dead let along very hurt but just the thought of you gone made me feel alone. I knew then I had to be able to do something for you and I knew I had to once tell you the truth. I am sorry Naruto I made your life like this" Minato glance at the boy and watched as the boy turned his face to watch the sunset. He eyes were trying to take in everything Minato just said.

"Is my mum alive" Naruto asked after some time.

"Yes she will be. She was hold by some lady but she will return. I can feel it in my soul" Minato admitted.

Naruto smiled "Do you hate me" he asked glancing at the adult.

"Hell no. More than ever I am so proud of you"

Naruto blushed slightly then smiled

"I'm so sorry Naruto, is there any chance you will forgive me" Minato asked waiting for the boy responds

Naruto just smiled "Like hell I can hate you Dad" Naruto mumbled "Thank you for telling me"

"Your not angry" Minato asked

"Of course no, I am shocked but I respect you and want to become a man like you since I was young. I understand why you did what you did and don't hate you for that. Anyways if it wasn't thanks to you I would have never met Sasuke and became friends like I did now" Naruto stated smiling while kicking his legs into the air. Happiness written all over him.

"I think you will become the best Hokage" Minato stated smiled at the young boy "Now back to training okay" Minato told Naruto who just nodded as a reply.

That day Naruto asked Minato 101 questions and Minato answered. Naruto felt upset and sad but more importantly he felt glad.

**X_X**

As the days turn to night all three Ninja were happy with the process of they were doing. Sasuke was train at the Uchiha mansion practising his fire type moves while Sakura would train in the forest practicing her blossom impact.

Naruto would train everywhere practising his moves. He got the flying god technique perfect and uses it in his everyday life, the Blade of wind was going well but yet Naruto felt something was missing and the Rasengan practice was going ok. Naruto loved spending time with the 4th Hokage.

"Naruto let's try again" Minato shouted to Naruto with a shadow clones by his side.

Naruto was panting, tired from using his charka "Oookay" he spoke to Minato while placing his hands in front of himself. He closed his eyes and imagined that he was holding an imaging sword. He took a small breather then place and moulds his hands like he was holding a sword. He then opens his eyes while emitting charka from his hands. He slowly changes the shape to a long sword with a shape edge. Once the charka sword was ready Naruto's release one hand of the sword and used the other hand to swing the sword to the floor causing a after wave of wind.

Minato covered his eyes while the wind blew, listing carefully for any signs of movements. He got on his guard when he heard a _whizz _ and knew Naruto appeared next to him with his Jutsu.

"Got ya" Naruto shouted swinging his sword fast, Minato doge by flipping back. One he was a good distance away he watched carefully to see Naruto's next steps.

Naruto bite his lips then used his Jutsu again to get closer to Minato, as well as using his sword to create openings.

This training went on for over 5 hours, neither side gave up. Minato smiled when he doge all of his sons attack _"His fighting like a child but that's nothing Jiraya or Kakashi cant sort out. His charka control is much better now though" _ "You will never beat me like that" Minato shouted then appear on top of his son making Naruto fall and Naruto sword vanish. "Daam" Naruto mumbled into the ground while Minato was getting off Naruto.

"You just to dam strong" Naruto slurred.

**X_X**

Naruto ran towards the Hokage building. The happy feeling was bubbling up inside of him. No one could stop his grin. He finally finished mastering the two out of three Justus perfectly. Although it took over a week to learn under the 4th Hokage, he was happy! He knew he had to show him the progress Naruto did. The 4th Hokage before anyone!

Naruto felt happy when he was with Minato, the first person to treat him normal and like a real person in a very long time.

Once Naruto reached the building he realised that it was quite packed, with loads of the villagers surrounding the building. He saw his old class mates too with their sensei's..

Naruto tried his best to push by each of the villagers, some would move out of sacredness knowing it was the demon that was pushing them, others would move and make Naruto efforts harder and others would just fall on the floor and cry.

Naruto would look at the people crying but couldn't understand why and what caused them to cry.

He still didn't let it trouble him and pushed forward with his set goal in mind. As Naruto reached the front he saw his sensei standing with the old granddad, the third Hokage. Naruto's eyes went straight past his sensei face towards the doors of the building.

"Kakashi sensei what is goin-" Naruto started catching the eyes of his sensei and 3th Hokage. Both of them looked at the young boy with such distressing looks.

Naruto only stopped because he was puzzled, it was overwhelming. He couldn't even give a glance at his sensei because of everything that was happening around him.

"Sensei whe-" Naruto started again "The 4th Hokage has been pronounced dead" an older older man yelled so everyone was able to hear him and every did so. Even more people drop on the floor, others screamed.

For Naruto he heard what was said but his body or mind didn't accept it. The words dead meant nothing to him. He didn't want it to mean anything. His happy feelings he had while running here was shattered within the seconds.

"I repeat the 4th Hokage Minato-sama has died" the old man repeated again dragging hell words to everyone's ears.

"_Dead" "Hokage" "4__th__" _Naruto thought. He glance at the hold man as his feelings boiled inside him. "Dead" he whispered while Kakashi and the 3rd Hokage was still watching him.

"Whhyyy" Naruto mumbled, unable to keep his voice straight and clear.

He thoughts went back to when he last spoke to the Hokage _"I'm so sorry Naruto, is there any chance you will forgive me" The 4__th__ Hokage told his son_ .. _"I'm so proud of you"... "You will become the best Hokage"_

Everything Minato told Naruto that night came flooding into his head, words after words he remember his talk with Minato.

"I repeat Minato-sama is no longer with us" the old guy shouted once again as Naruto allowed the tears to drop out of his eyes. The tears he has been holding back for so many years. The tears that he said he would never let out drop out of his eyes without his permission.

Naruto vison became burly as the tears piled up.

"Naruto" Kakashi whispered placing his hand on the little boy but Naruto push his hand off straight away. Being too upset to accept anyone's comfort.

Kakashi watching Naruto brought tears to his eyes

He watched as unstoppable tears came from Naruto eyes then he watched as Naruto ran away, pushing passed everyone and anyone.

"Naruto" he call every so softly knowing the boy couldn't hear him.

Naruto ran and ran and ran, partly hoping this was a dream. He got to the training ground that he has been working at all week.

When he got their he dried up his eyes pushing the tears back in "4th Hokage" he shouted walking around the training ground "4th Hokage" he said a little louder.

He looked and looked and allowed those tears back out slowly "Minato" he mumbled

"Dad please where are you" he said again dropping to his knee. He glanced at the floor watching as his tears hit the ground

"Dad" he said again hoping for an answer but all he got was four sensei including his sensei standing in front of him. "Where is my dad" he asked them closing his eyes painfully.

Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi and Guy watched the boy cry but didn't know how to answer his question. They watched as their heart pained for the little boy as well as the lost of a great Ninja..

**X_X**

Hinata watched as Naruto sat on the swings. It was just past mid night and usually she wouldn't be allowed out this late but her Dad wasn't at home and it wasn't like anyone else gave a care about her.

She thought about the 4th Hokage and the new she received about his death as she walked thought the less busy night time streets. It pained her that she lost a great Ninja.

Hinata liked walking around at night time, she felt night time was more peaceful and beautiful, until she saw something that broke her heart. _"Naruto-kun" _she thought blushing slightly at the boy. What broke her heart wasn't the fact the boy was so close to her but was the fact the boy was hurting and in pain.

She took all her courage to walk up to Naruto "Errm Wwhat is the matter nnaruto-kkun" Hinata said emotionally slapping herself.

Naruto glance up to Hinata and rubbed his eyes "Nothing much Hinata" Naruto replied.

"Wwhy aare yyou ccrying Nnaruto-kkun"

"Huh, who said I was crying" Naruto muttered trying to put on his brave mask which Hinata' seen many times from a distance.

What happened next was something that wasn't expected but Hinata went to embraces the young boy in a hug. She felt so much pain watching the boy lie about his pain. Once Naruto felt Hinata warmth he couldn't help but let it all out. Everything he was holding, the way people treated him, the pain he was given and the hurt from the death of a love one as tears drop down his face.

That night Hinata shyness left her and all was in her thoughts was protecting and being there for Naruto. She felt Naruto's tears on her top but yet he tried to keep the sounds of his cries in.

"It Okkkay Nnaruto-kkun" Hinata whispered holding the boy tightly while rubbing his head just how her mum did for Hinata when she was younger and in an upset mood.

**X_X**

Sasuke watched from a good distance knowing full well Naruto nor Hinata could see him. He watched as his best friend broke in pieces and watched as the young Hyuga confronted him.

"He never once cried you know" he told his sensei who was hiding in the shadows

"Hmm" Kakashi reply taking a stand next to his student watching his other student. "How did you know I was here" Kakashi asked Sasuke believing that he fully hide his present

"He never once cried, not when he was getting beaten or bullied or when people kept talking about him" Sasuke says simply watching Naruto from afar ignoring Kakashi question.

"You both are close" Kakashi stated

Sasuke felt his face was turning wet "We are. I know everything about him, from his favourite food to favourite show to favourite sweet and even his favourite loving beast" Kakashi raised his eyebrow but allowed the boy to go on. "So watching him now crying, I know something serious must have happened and I aint gonna push for an answer because I know he will tell me when he is ready"

Sasuke looked closer at the girl who was comforting him and watched as she blushed slightly but wouldn't let go off Naruto "I think about how Naruto was in the past, wouldn't get so close to anyone and it hurt him but now his got Sakura, You as well as Hinata and I can't help but be happy for him" Sasuke look at Kakashi again "I'm glad to be part of this team Sensei, but I want to get stronger to be able to protect this team in the future. To shield Naruto from any danger. I don't want my friends to cry again!"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke with excitement in his eyes "You really do value Naruto as a dear friend don't you" Kakashi said then glance back at Naruto and Hinata "Or otherwise you wouldn't be crying watching your friend cry" Kakashi stated while Sasuke brush his tears

"I will burn you if you tell anyone" Sasuke threaten with a smile

"Yes yes" Kakashi smile back at Sasuke unthreatening threat.

**X_X**

**Thanks for reading ;-)**


End file.
